False Identity
by sonic.last
Summary: After living in New York peacefully for three years with Ran, things are about to get wild and turn Conan's life up side down. Watch as he try to keep his identity a secret from his love ones while playing a very dangerous game with a stranger.Slow update


_Well here I go. Read Two Lives before this._

* * *

><p><em>The sound of birds, singing he could barely hear. His body sniff as icy hands grabbed at his heart, snapping the lock that kept his emotions hidden. His other shell pale as if freezing from the hands that grabbed at his heart. Steel chains wrapping around the muscle, making it a challenge to pump blood though his body.<em>

_His cheeks turning red, sticking out on his pale skin. "Stop it..." He whispered, his clothes flipping in the wind as he struggle to open his large eyes. "...Let me go.." He ordered, but the hands did not stop._

_They toyed with his emotions, not allowing him to open his eyes or move a muscle. A frown appeared on his features as he fought against the force, his hand reaching for his face. His willpower was being tested and he wasn't the one to give up easily._

_He was a intrepid young man, no afraid to put his life on the line to save another. He never loss a battle, always was able to see though the lies and find the truth. A inner battle wasn't going to be his down fall, at least not now._

_His hand ran over his cheek, feeling as if somebody was dragging a piece of ice across his face. The hand ran over his creak lips, feeling warm liquid come from the area. The liquid ran from his lip down toward his nose, the blood ran over his eyes disappearing in his hair while leaving a red line on his features._

_"Let me open my eyes..." He begged, his usual strong and smooth voice replaced with a soft and dull one. "Let me see...let me see them.." His other arm raise from it position. He could feel the tissue tearing from the moment, as if a heavy weight was place in his palm. The arm folded around his chest and the previous one joining it, trying to warm his cold body. "Please..."_

_The intrepid male, finally give in. His hands balling into tight fist while his nails dig into his palm, his teeth digging into his lower lip. "I will see." His eyes twitch while he tried to force them open. "I control my fate and I choice what my next actions will be!" He yelled, frost coming off of his eyelashes while he open his deep blue orbs._

_He quickly close them, tears running down his face from the impetus winds that hit it. "I'm falling?" He thought, barely opening his eyes. He could see the light to apartment rooms, he curse lightly. "How did I get here? I was just in class." He thought. The male eyes widen in pure horror at the site in front of him._

_"N-No." He struggle to speak at the sight. "I left japan so something like this wouldn't happen!" He scream his hands reaching out to the woman across from him. Her clothes were torn, revealing deep wounds, most likely created by a sword or knife. The male heart was reaching seeing her dead look and all the wounds, he hesitated while reaching for her shirt._

_His finger rubbed against the torn fabric of her shirt before everything faded, the bright lights shinning from the buildings disappearing along with the streets below. A black room being it replacement. "What's going on?" He asked himself, suddenly on soild ground. His bare feet on the cold dirt cover ground. "How?" His thoughts were cut short when he head a scream, the male body spin around. "Ai-Chan!"_

_The sight that greed him wasn't at all what he expected it to be. A long around was around the Haibara's neck with the barrel of a gun pointing at her head. The young male eyes widen in horror, staring at the sliver haired man that held the woman he love. His thoughts were reaching, every insult he could think of appearing in his head, but only one word escape his lips. "GIN!" He screamed in fear, his eyes shaking while his pupils became smaller._

_"AI-CHAN!"_

* * *

><p>His large brown eyes shot open while he forced himself to stay put instead of shooting straight up and getting the attention he did not want. "What a terrible dream." He thought, his cheek resting against his book. It was warm, compared to the cold wooden desk it rested on. His eyes travel across the room, trying not to be distracted by the students weird behavior. "Class will be other soon." He thought, siting up right. His hand travel to his cheek, feeling the words in the book printed on his cheek.<p>

"How lovely." He thought, rubbing the cheek frustrated, turning the skin a dark red in a attempt to get it back to normal. The teenage closed the book in front of him, reading the title to himself. "Artemis Fowl: The atlantis complex." A sly grin appeared on his features while his fingers ran over title. "What a amazing world, but their is no way something like that could exist." He thought, a depressed smile on his features.

The brown haired male thoughts were interrupted by a paper ball that struck his handsome face. He watched the ball fall to the floor before glaring at the one responsibility. "Really mature." He spoke under his breath, the football player looking away as if he haven't done anything. "Never knew what it was like to have a bully till I met him." And it was true, he never been bully before, well not like this at least.

The boy was at least twice his size and found some sick joy in messing with the smaller boy. He had brown-blonde hair and resemble Hakuba Saguru, the only difference being the weight since the boy packed more muscle mass then Saguru and he had a scar under his eye. "Though his habits are completely different and he writes with the opposite hand." He thought before turing his attention to the clock, he wasn't interested in the male. "He'll need a much more complex plan to get me going."

"This goes by too slow." He thought, he hated his study hall and usually tried to fall to sleep. The chair was uncomfortable and the desk was cold along with the room temperature, but he grew used to it. The class only had 12 students including himself. "Oh well.." The male thought, looking back at the book in front of him. "Haven does not exist...but.." His eyes travel over the title once more. "If witches exist like Akako and Ai(Not Haibara), werewolfs exist like Saigo... and Vampires like Fukai...then i wouldn't be surprise if Haven exist...I'll like to visit it." He thought, a curious grin on his features.

He lean to the side, to whisper to Haibara. The only problem being that she wasn't there, his breath halt in his throat before any words were spoken. The empty seat reminding him that he wasn't home, that he wasn't with the woman that he love, and that she thought he was dead. He slowly got back into his normal position, his eyes low with a hateful glare in them. "Professor Agasa...What was your motive?" His hands ball into fist, the nails digging into his palm. "You help me so much, yet...you was one of them...I just can't bring myself to believe that...that you wanted me dead...please give me a answer."

His thoughts were yet again interrupt, but this time from the school bell. "Guess it's time to go." The brown haired teen slowly placed his book into his North Face book bag while he stood on his feet, surprise that the chair he sat in didn't collapse from his weight. "Looks could be deceiving." He joked dryly to himself, dragging his feet lazily across the tile floor.

The halls were cover with teens, some chatting and others rushing to their bus. He found it completely different then his school in japan and the kids behave different, they was much more disrespectful. More then half of the school were bad students, making it difficult to learn anything in class, lucky he knew it all already.

He exit the school, looking up at the dark clouds. "Great rain." He thought, pushing though the mob of people to reach his bus. He notice that the driver look less then please as usual and the large number of paper balls in the trash can. "How glorious." The male spoke to himself, making his way up the three stairs to enter the bus.

The students were loud and some swearing. Others played music loudly to drowning out the mischief, some decided to sing the lyrics and sounded off key to his perfect pitch ears. The brown haired male sat down in his sit, alone. "I miss having Saigo-chan here." He thought of the werewolf that left a few weeks ago to go live with her brother. He thought of the talks they used to have and how she sat with him everyday, she grow on him and they quickly became closer friends. "Hope she's alright."

The harpy stared at his reflection in the window, sighing at what he saw. His black raven hair was gone, replaced by the brown locks. His sea blue eyes were covered by contacts, giving them a light brown color. He placed his left hand against the sit in front of him to keep his balance while the bus moved. "It's raining." He sighed at the sight of the pouring ran, the other side of the window getting cover in the liquid.

A while later the bus came to it stopped and all the students rush toward the exit, pushing each other and yelling. The brown hair male decided to stay put while they did this, he didn't want to get involve in their game of who could escape first. "Their idiots sometimes..most of the time really." He thought, standing up and walking toward the front. The male placed his hand on the bus driver shoulder, startling the female driver. "Your doing a good job at suppressing your anger...But you are stress and you look as if you haven't slept in days. Fake sick and take a day off, it wont harm you to do so miss." He pat her shoulder gently with his large hand before slowly walking down the stairs, waving back at her.

The moment he was off the bus the cool rain pour down on his clothing causing it to become heavy, but from three years of intense training he barely notice the change. His bangs begin to stick to his forehead as a light smile ran across his handsome face. He took off running, the water splashing from his heavy steps. The male was about to cross the street when a car speed by and the drive yelled out something along the lines of 'Asshole.' or 'Dumb ass.'.

The harpy simply put up his middle finger with a playful look in his eyes. "Crazy asshole!" He yelled back before making his way across the street to what he currently called home. He ran up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at the door and searching his pockets for his copy of the key. After a few moments the male manage to locate the key, using it to unlock the door and walk into the apartment he share with his 'Big sister.'

The place actually was a decent size, but the kitchen wasn't very large. "Seem like Nelu haven't gotten here yet, Good." He thought of his child, well his adopted child. He close his eyes for a moment remembering when he found the young girl on the streets at the age of 4 when he had first arrived in the city. He was glad he took her in and loved the girl with all his heart.

He shook his head and quickly went inside of his room, dropping his bag on the floor beside his bed. The bed wasn't made up and the white blanket was on the floor. He didn't bother changing out of his wet attire. "Now where is that money?" He asked himself, searching the inside of his cotton belly, locating the 20 dollar bill and the 5.

The brown head shove the money in his pocket and exit the house, locking the door and leaving his key under the mat in case Nelu got home before him. He enter the down pour again, running down the wet streets retrieving odd looks from bystanders which he paid no attention to. "As if they never seen this before." The male thought with a slight smirk on his features, the thought of surprising his 'Big Sister' suppressing his usual poor mood.

He pushed the see though doors of the flower shop open, the clerk a bit surprise by his appearances and the fact that he would come their in such weather. "Aren't you suppose to greet your customer and not stare?" He asked in a playful tone while pushing his bangs out of his eyes to see properly. The clerk blush.

"Of course sir!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "What are you looking for exactly?" She asked politely.

"A bouquet of roses and something they will help them survive this down poor." He answered watching as the clerk went into the back and return with a bouquet of roses and a bag. The male took them and handed her the 20 dollar bill, heading for the exit.

"Sir you forgot your change!" She called for the male.

"Keep it." He called back, waving a hand. "Now to her office." He thought, holding the bag to his chest as he took off again, heading toward a large building.

It took the sixteen year old a while to get there, but he managed and surprisingly wasn't breathing hard. After a short ride in the elevator the male arrived on the 44 floor.

The male exit the elevator, feeling the warm air slap again his wet skin and clothes causing him to shiver slightly. He scan the room before locking eyes with a blonde beauty. Her hair stopped above her shoulders and her eyes was blue like the sea, glowing when every the light hit it at a angle. She was slim with an amazing figure that would drive any teen crazy, excluding himself of course.

The woman smile at the male scanning his clothes. "Shouldn't you had brought a umbrella?" She asked, her voice fill with a cheerful tone.

"Of course, but I don't own one." The brown haired teen replied while reaching in the bouquet removing a single rose and handing it to the blonde who accept it without hesitation. "A rose for you mademoiselle." He spoke in perfect English and with a playful tone of his own.

"Ohh how romantic." She purr, giggling after. "Now only if you were dress for such a occasion." She reached out moving a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I apologize, please excuse my pool appearances and aloud me to make it up to you in the future." He bow lightly, getting a laugh from her. "Anyway, do you still have the bag of clothes I left here?" He asked, remembering the outfit he brought the other day in case it rain.

"If it wasn't here where would it be exactly? Swimming with sharks?" She asked playfully as usual before reaching for the see though bag. "You have to change quickly, Kyo would be out in just 10 minutes and I know you want to surprise her."

He nodded and without saying another word took the bag, heading toward the restroom. "Kyo..Abe...Ran's current identify." He thought to himself, removing his collar shirt. "I wish I had time to come with better names." He shook his head, getting out of his wet school uniform. "Three years had passed already...I wonder how they are doing." He thought, relived to be out of his wet clothes.

His body was covered in a thick layer of muscle, his abs were visible and he didn't gain too much mass. The strength he had gain was actually rather useful when he was alone on the streets, the muscle made up most of his body weight and he now weight about 150 pounds.

He slowly got redress in the dry clothes, wearing a white button up shirt with the first two unbutton. He wore a comfortable pair of blue pants, not too tight and not to loosen. He replace his black shoes with a white pair and exit the bathroom, leaving his wet clothes in the restroom since he was in a rush.

"Rin you better hurry up." The blonde spoke. "She'll be out of her office in any minute now."

"Thanks, Melissa." He spoke quickly making his way toward Ran office area, gently pushing people aside while keeping a firm grip on the roses. He spotted Ran short brown hair, the chocolate color hair getting his attention easily. "Brown hair really fit her, better then her natural hair color." He thought.

He approach her, making sure he didn't make a sound. The male slowly cover her eyes with one of his hands. "Guess who." He ordered in a playful tone, smiling.

She giggle lightly. "Do I really have to think hard?" She asked, bringing her hand up and removing his. He notice right away how soft her hands were. "What are you doing here?" She asked turning around and seeing the red roses held out to her, her face lit up. "These are for me! What the occasion?" She asked.

"It's Kyo birthday." He replied, a small smile on his features while the girl quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You like?"

"Yes..but a hug would had been just as good." She mumble in his shoulder, smelling his scent and loving the smell. She took the roses out of his hand, smelling them next. "I'll be out in a minute than we could go home and meet Nelu there."He nodded while the woman grabbed her keys and put up her supplies.

He decided to wait for her with Melissa, knowing that it wouldn't take her long to get ready. The harpy buried his hands deep within his pockets while he lightly drag his feet across the floor.

"Did it go as plan?" Melissa asked, spotting the brown haired teen. He sat on the edge of her dress, his feet off the floor.

"Yeah, she seem to enjoy her gift a lot." He smile, in a much better mood then when he was in school. The male notice a red rose in Melissa hair, a smirk appearing on his features. "The same go's for somebody else." The clueless look on Melissa face only made his grin widen without another word he left with Ran, leaving the young girl to her thoughts.

The rain had stopped already, leaving the streets moist while the rays from the sun dried them. The duo made their way to Ran's small car, it was white, nothing fancy. The thing needed a print job, but over all it looked fine. the inside was small as well and probably only could fit 4 average size people.

The male enter the car behind her, putting on his seat belt. "So Ran..Do you still have it?" He asked, using her real name.

"Of course Conan-kun." She smiled, reaching into the back seat. "I made sure to keep it here." The woman pulled out a blue and white Skateboard. "I took it for a test run during break, I fell a few times, but it works just like the original if not better."

Conan nodded his head, staring it at. The skateboard was a copy of Professor Agasa invention, Conan witness him repairing it before and decided creating a copy would be a good idea. He didn't have the Professor to help him out, but after a lot of triers and errors he was able to create his own. "It would had looked better with the original color, why did I make it blue again?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully while pulling out of the parking lot, She was driving on the busy streets for about 5 seconds before traffic got in the way. "Fuck." She swore, living in this city changing her a bit as well.

Conan laughed slightly to himself, Ran voice just sounded funny swearing to the male. "Very lady like." He mocked.

"Shut it Conan-kun." She smiled, a comfortable silents filling the car. "Conan-kun..." She went on once she got his attention. "..You should really give her a chance."

He growl, he knew she would bring this subject up again and again till he said yes. "No and that's my final answer."

"But you like Melissa I could tell...And it look odd for somebody with your looks and your age not to have a girlfriend. Isn't that a bit suspicious to you?" She questioned the detective.

"But..Ai..."

"She will understand if she knows it was just to keep you hidden." Ran interrupted.

"I guess your rig-" The feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket stop his reply. He quickly pulled out the blackberry, A unknown number contacting his phone. "That's odd, who could this be?" He thought, hoping it wasn't his boss. "Moshi Moshi." Conan scold himself for answering like that. 'Old habits die hard.' He thought.

The voice that answer was far from his boss and cause him to shiver, knowing the person wasn't using their real voice. "Hello to you too." The deep voice replied, a chuckle following shortly after.

"Who are you?" Conan asked, his expressed turning into a serious one as a frown form on his face.

"Now where's the fun in that? It's always more thrilling when you discover the person yourself, like a jolt of electric just ran though your system or like the wonderful feeling of beating somebody brains out with bat..aha...The sound of the metal making contact with their skull always ease my stress." The voice chuckle again. "But I did not call for small talk, I would like to know if you would be willing to participate in a game? I wont take no for a answer."

"I am not going to play a game with you, you fucking sicko!" The male exclaimed, getting Ran attention. "Life is not a game."

"And that is exactly why I suggest you rush to your closer subway and search for the bomb before it's too late." Before Conan could speak the person hung up.

His iron grip on the phone tighten, his anger raising as his thoughts rush. He cock his head back, slamming it down on the dashboard in rage. "Conan-kun.." the male turn his head, his eyes locking with the brown contacts that hid her real eye color. "What's the matter? Who was that?" She asked, concern.

"No time." He response, his cool composure returning in mere seconds. He pushed the car down open, slamming it shut. "I'm taking the skateboard for a test ride." The board made contact with the ground before he stepped on it, his feet pressing down on the turbo button.

A cloud of dust form behind him before the board took off down the busy streets, He lean side to side, avoiding the many cars that got in his way. The board leaving a trail of smoke behind him, the speed must faster then Professor Agress previous invention. The speed wasn't a problem, he could easily keep up with everything that move by with out it becoming a blur to him. His body had adjusted to such speed since he often use his wings to fly out at night, giving him a sorta of accelerated vision.

"To the subway, down the tracks and search." He thought to himself, riding on the side walk and avoiding bystanders. He swore at the sight of stairs, jumping down them and landing on the rail. Sparks form almost instantly as he grind down the rail, people swore and curse at the male, finding his behavior strange.

He sway side to side, determination in his brown eyes. "If I allow that thing to blow..." A image of the flames burning though clothing and skin enter his head. 'So many people will suffer.' His jumped, landing in the subway and riding down the train tracks, A trail of dust following behind him.

His sharp eyes instantly caught sight of red dot blinking, he slowed down. 'There.. now to disarm it.' The male thought, kicking the skateboard up and running the short distances toward it. 'It should be built like any other bomb.'

To his surprise it was not, a keyboard with 10 numbers was place on the front, in the same order as a cell phone. 'What the fuck is this!' He thought with a growl, slapping his hand over his forehead in frustration. Sweat start to form right away. 'What could the code possibly be?'

He sighed, entering 2001 when the twin towers were attacked. It was wrong, he type in 1929 when the great depression begin. 'Wait...He knows who I am...it might have something to do with me right?' He asked himself. 'Or own talk..' His hands rush though his hair. "There were four words with her first reply.' He type in four, not understanding it at all. 'The call last for about 7 minutes...' He pressed in the 7 key. "And her last reply...had 22 words." He typed in the two numbers, giving him a 4722.

He felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach when the numbers start to drop at amazing speed. 'No No No No NO!' He screamed in his head, the numbers now switch. 7422 'No No I must had gotten it wrong!' The sound of his fist making contact with the ground, echoing down the train tunnels. His eyes covered by his hair as the sweat drop from his brown locks, his pants dirty from his knees laying on the tracks. The beeping sound from the machine cause him to jump slightly, but he did not change his position. His eyes stayed on the floor. "I've...I've fail...There is no way I could stop the trains from coming this way...I don't have any police contact...no body to call and tell them to stop the train..' He thought, the beeping becoming louder. 'I'm sorry...but...if I can't save any of these lives...than I have no right to live.' He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for death to embrace him. 'Goodbye Ran...I hope you could tell Ai-chan that I love her.'

His eye shut tightly expecting the explosion to happen soon, however it never came. A folded piece of paper just slapped against his face, he could barely stop his racing heart as he reach for the thing, his hands shaking. He open the white piece of paper, frowning at what was written.

_**Victory - Defeat of an enemy or opponent... And today I have done so, I have success in entering your life. I have success in putting that wonderful feeling of your heart racing and your blood running like a train back into your life...Today I have won, but I'll give you a chance at victory as well...pick your train and stop it in time, if you pick the wrong one many will die. If you pick the right, you must stop it...sorry if this challenge is a little hard, but your known to do the impossible Conan.**_

The male growl, pocketing the paper. 'What is up with this person?' He asked himself, looking at the numbers on keyboard hooked up to the bomb. 'The 7 is pointing left so the train should be coming that w-' His breath hitched, loud sound of the train approaching making his heart nearly stop. He notice right away, he was in the middle of the tracks. The thing was barely 20 feet away, closing distances fast.

Press against the wall with no other options, he did the only thing that enter his mind. He leap back, the sound of his shirt fabrics tearing death to his ears. His feet made contact with the windows, creaking it a bit before he shot off backward. Conan growl, feeling pain his right leg even though his foot only made contact for less then half a second.

His black raven wings flap as he glare back at the train. 'I can't stop it from the outside..I have to enter it.' He thought, his hair blowing from the speed at which he was traveling at. The train lights left him as he moved up, traveling to the back of the train at the door. His hands grip the sides, his nails breaking as the red liquid slowly travel down his arms. He whine slightly, trying to force the door open. 'No use...I'm not super human I will not be able to open this.' He thought.

He release the thing, quickly noticing that 4 of his finger nails were gone. He growl at the feeling, flying off toward the train again. 'I'll try from the top.' He thought, flying above it. The male lower himself on it, nearly flying back from the speed. Conan quickly lost his footing, falling back, he reach out quickly, but didn't make contact with anything. The remaining finger nails being remove from the actions. 'I'm not getting in that way either...I have no other choice.'

'I'm going though the window.' He thought, flying toward the side of the train and putting a distances between them. He search the floor, looking for something that would break the glass. 'There..' He looked down, a brick in the middle of the tracks.

The harpy quickly drop low in flight, picking it up with ease. 'Now or never...' He thought, flying a larger distances from the train and throwing the brick at the front window. The glass shatter and he flew forward, his wings closing a bit so he would fit. He realized his mistake far too late, he wasn't gonna be able to stop right in time.

His eyes shut tightly, his shoulder crashing into the steel door. He could feel his bone cracking once it made contact, shattering like glass. His mouth opened in a silent scream. The door broke down quickly after, leading to him laying on the floor in the train. The passages stared in shock, mouths wide open at the sight of the male. 'Have to stop the train...can't stay done...' He struggle to force himself up with his good arm. He slowly got onto his two feet, nearly falling over. His eyes were dull and low, close to slipping out of consciousness.

His feet stepped on the broken pieces of glass as he enter the front and force the break down with water little reminding strength he had. The train came to a sudden stop. Conan sighed, 'There...they are safe.' He thought, smiling softly before he usually lost his footing and feel down on the ground. His consciousness slowly slipping away. He didn't even notice the sound of rubble falling and the explosion. He fought hard to stay away, getting to his feet slowly. He paid no attention to the people thinking him as he jumped out the window and flew off, picking up his skateboard as he head toward the exit.

The sound of a phone ringing stopped him, he dropped the skateboard to pick up the pay phone, knowing who it was, "What is wrong with you?" He yelled right after picking up the phone. The sound of laughing, cause him to growl loudly.

"What type of why is that to greet your new friend?" The voice asked, "Well, I guess that was a little hard for you, huh? How about you rest for a bit. I'll mess with you later." She giggled, "Good night Conan-kun."

The teen slammed the phone against the wall hard, the thing breaking. The male took out his cell phone, calling Ran to pick him up. He felt way to exhausted to fly home or one. He feared he would fall off of the skateboard if he tried to ride it. His wings disappeared, allowing a cool wind to strike his back. He shiver slightly, sending Akako a message to visit New York. 'I need her to heal me. I wont be able to go to school or work like this.' He thought, walking outside. The teen slowly enter Ran's car.

Nelu smiled up at him, "Hi, daddy!" She smiled at him, her odd purple hair shinning. Conan gave her a faded smile, his eyes low, "You look tired." She spoke, a innocent look in her blue eyes.

"What happen today?" Ran asked the boy, looking in the back seat.

"I'll tell you later." He answered, feeling the car drive off. He slowly slip into unconsciousness, the small girl playing with his hair as he enter dream world.

* * *

><p>Well, first part. My updates will be slow, but I'll make sure to get it done for you guys. :)<p> 


End file.
